


Marriage of Convenience

by doodlez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Frustration, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has met Princess Lydia, a couple of days before but it was so brief that she might as well be seeing her for the first time walking down the aisle, her father beside her. She is truly beautiful and just for a moment Allison can almost pretend that this isn’t forced and that they aren’t doing this out of a sense of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is what it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add to the tags with each chapter. If there is anything in the chapter I think I should warn you about I will do so in the notes!

Two Kingdoms lie beside each other, have since anyone can remember. Their history is long and bloody. Wars and betrayal in the past has always stained the fragile peace that now resides between the two. The relationship between the Kingdoms is strained at best and the only thing keeping a full out war from breaking out are the trading negotiations the current King Argent and Queen Martin have set up. The Martin monarch offers up herbs and jewelry as well as their skills within modern day medication while the Argent monarch offers game from hunting, meat and weapons. Not to mention that the alliance they share guarantee that should it be required both their impressive armies are at the others service. The agreement is mutually beneficial, however trust is not easily earned, and as it is people on both sides of the border have been speaking of war and that it would be best for all if the alliance broke. Neither His Majesty the King Argent or Her Majesty the Queen Martin are keen to support this idea and they are well aware that something must be done to prevent it. Something to prove to the people on both sides that this peace can and will remain.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison is uncertain how she gets through the ceremony without breaking down or even do so much as tremble as she is led down the aisle. It’s most likely her father’s presence, dependable and stable as always. He nods at her as squeezes her hand. They’ve had their heartfelt farewell in private the night before. Now however, is not the time to show the nerves that are threatening to overwhelm her, no matter how persistent they’ve been to be acknowledged all week. So she pushes them away, until they are nothing but a distant notion in the back of her mind. The two minutes she is forced to wait at the altar she is certain are the longest two minutes of her life.

 

She has met Princess Lydia, a couple of days before but it was so brief that she might as well be seeing her for the first time walking down the aisle, her father beside her. She is truly beautiful and just for a moment Allison can almost pretend that this isn’t forced and that they aren’t doing this out of a sense of duty. She’s never been a romantic but she could see herself courting this woman standing before her as she almost forgets to listen to the priest. The only reason she doesn’t stumble over the words the priest asks her to repeat is because he starts with Princess Lydia before moving on to her. Princess Lydia is short but her posture is perfect and her voice seems to be daring anyone to object, even when she’s vowing to stay with Allison in sickness and in health. Perhaps it is only her but Allison always imagined those words would be said to her more gently, love and intent behind them.

Nothing about this is what it was supposed to be.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest says and Allison leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Lydia’s lips.

 

Just like that, it is done.

 

* * *

 

 Allison has never had any specific plans to marry. At the very least not any time soon. Therefore she has no expectations of what a marriage should be. Perhaps it is a result of her father’s relationship with her late mother. Her parents had loved each other, of that she was certain, but they would never be caught dead behaving like most people believe lovers should. So she knew that love and marriage did not always look the same. However if anyone had asked her a month ago she’s certain that this is the last thing she would say she expected her marriage to be. Her father hadn’t wanted this for her either, but as he had run out of choices he had been forced to ask. She knows she could have said no, and that it would have been the end of it. He would never have brought it up again, but she also knows it was the only way for her to make sure peace remained for the people. Nobody would ever accuse her of being unreasonable.

 

Unless of course the way Princess Lydia was acting in the carriage on their way back to the Martins castle tested her patience enough for her to snap. The woman has barely spoken six words to her since they stood at the altar and every word she does speak is laced with venom and condescending sneers. For the past hour Allison has tried to strike up three conversations and only been met with a disinterested sigh and on one memorable occasion, eyes rolling so far back into the Princess’ head Allison wasn’t sure those pretty dark green eyes of hers would ever resurface.

 

Soon they have arrived at the castle and the second Lydia has been helped out from the carriage onto the neatly laid out marble path she follows it up to the main entrance without so much as a glance back towards Allison. Her mother and father get out of the separate carriage that had followed close behind the one reserved for the newlyweds and although they both nodded at her politely and the Queen gave her an encouraging smile soon she was left standing alone, clueless of what she was meant to do.

 

“May I show you to your chambers, Princess Allison?” a voice right of her says. One of the servants, a pale girl sporting what looks like something akin to a mop of curls on her head, “Boyd will carry your bags up for you.” He says and gestures to the dark-skinned man currently unpacking the carriage.

 

“Yes please, thank you..?” she says with a polite smile and a nod to the both of them.

 

“Erica.” The girl says after an uncertain pause as though she isn’t sure whether it’s her name she’s waiting for. She repeats it, mainly to confirm that it was the correct assumption before she starts leading her up the path.

 

The castle is beautiful albeit a little… much for her taste. The castle walls are higher than she’s used to and it’s far larger in width as well. From what she can tell there are four towers, one in each corner and in front of the main entrance there is a rose garden spreading out before her on each side of the marble path. On the walls red roses climb upwards as decoration against the white walls of the castle. It’s intimidating to say the least. For the first time since she left home she lets herself long for one of her friends. Isaac, her personal valet and best friend and his dry comments will definitely be dearly missed until she sees him again.

 

The evening meal is awkward. She sits next to Lydia who completely ignore any attempt at eye-contact while the Queen makes small talk, obviously trying to make her feel welcome. “I certainly hope you find everything up to satisfaction, if there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable you are always free to ask. Erica should be able to help you with any requests you may have.” Allison smiles a genuine smile for the first time since they arrived.

 

“Thank you your Majesty. As of now everything is perfect and there is nothing I require. I will remember to send for Erica if there is anything I can think of.” She can’t be completely sure but she thinks that Lydia scoffs behind the napkin she’s currently using to pat the corners of her mouth with.

 

“Please excuse me. It’s been a long day.” She says and like that she’s gone, leaving Allison alone with her parents.

 

“You’ll have to excuse my daughter,” the Queen says softly, “like she said. It’s been a long day.” Allison sighs and tries to smile; however she has a feeling she’s only accomplishing to look like a crying jester.

 

“It’s quite alright your Majesty. Me and my father, not to mention the kingdom, are incredibly grateful for everything this alliance has brought to us… but on a personal level I can understand that this arrangement isn’t exactly ideal.” Both the Queen and the King look up at that, opening and closing their mouths two times each as if to protest but Allison only shakes her head. “It’s alright. I am not offended, you have a lovely home and a lovely kingdom and I have nothing to complain over. ” she smiles again before standing.

 

“Thank you for a lovely meal, but I’m afraid I will have to bid you good night as well. It’s been a long day.” They don’t say anything that would make her think they will be offended if she leaves and so she does.

 

It takes her longer than expected to find her quarters, quarters she doesn’t share with her wife. A part of her is relieved she won’t have to share a bed with someone who so clearly wants nothing to do with her, but another part of her, the part that knows she is going to have to live with this someone for an undetermined amount of time, is upset at the prospect of being forced to sleep alone.

 

She tries telling herself that her wife wanting nothing to do with her doesn’t make her unhappy, as she lays down in the king-sized bed, alone.


	2. Conflicting conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notion that they live together is hardly believable. As for the notion that they are supposedly bonded together in a loving marriage? Well that’s just laughable. Allison makes the decision early on that she won’t let the Princess’ cold attitude get to her. However, as the time goes on, it grows more difficult as it starts to seem as though Lydia won’t ever warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to finish than I anticipated. It's here now though!

It’s been three weeks since Allison came to the castle and Princess Lydia seems no closer to accepting the fact that they are married than she did in the carriage after the wedding. The only times she even sees the Princess unless they pass each other in the hallway is during the meals. Despite the food being delicious and the Queen being kind (the King seems like he couldn’t care less either way) it’s the time of the day she least looks forward to. The atmosphere is strange and unwelcoming with Lydia only ever speaking if spoken to and Allison is well aware that when she is not around the Queen and her daughter are very close. She had walked in on them on the library and the second she did Lydia had stopped talking and giggling, closed the book and walked out without another word. The notion that they live together is hardly believable. As for the notion that they are supposedly bonded together in a loving marriage? Well that’s just laughable. Allison makes the decision early on that she won’t let the Princess’ cold attitude get to her. However, as the time goes on, it grows more difficult as it starts to seem as though Lydia won’t ever warm up. 

She’s sitting at the desk in her chambers, writing a letter to her father when there’s a knock on her door.

“Come in.” she says without thinking. She looks back and nearly knees the table she’s sitting at from how quickly she stands when she realizes the Queen is standing at her door. 

“You Majesty!” she says and offers a small curtsy before standing up straight. 

“Allison.” The Queen says with a soft smile, “I figure that if we are meant to live together you should call me Natalie. At the very least in the privacy of your own home.” 

“Oh. Oh yes I should… do that. Natalie.” She curses herself as she stumbles over the words. That could probably have been said with more eloquence. Nonetheless, the Queen- Natalie is still smiling at her. 

“I was only wondering if we could speak for a moment.” She says and Allison isn’t sure she could decline if she wanted to. 

“Of course, Your M- Natalie.” There is no way Natalie hadn’t heard her fumble, but she is kind enough to ignore it. 

“I just wanted to see how you were settling in. I understand it’s difficult to be so far away from your father.” Allison has to bite her tongue so that she wont say anything stupid like how her father is only at the top of the very long list of people and things she misses from home. 

“It’s been an adjustment.” She says instead. 

“And my daughter’s behavior hasn’t exactly made it easier for you I suppose.” 

“Oh no! I mean of course I would like to get to know her better, but this has been difficult for all of us.”

“It’s alright, I know she hasn’t been acting properly but I hope you can see it from her side and not resent her for it.”

“I-” 

“She didn’t want this.” That stops Allison dead in her tracks. She knows that. That’s rather obvious, and she’s rather certain that if she tries to open her mouth again all that will slip out is neither did I. “She was rather against this whole agreement, until me and my husband managed to talk her into it.” Natalie starts walking towards one of the antique chairs in the corner of the room that Allison hasn’t dared to touch yet out of fear that it won’t hold her weight. She sits down and puts her hands neatly in her lap. “We didn’t have much of a choice, eventually she understood that.” As Natalie finishes Allison isn’t quite sure how she’s meant to respond, however it is obvious that the Queen is expecting a reply. 

“I didn’t… Don’t misunderstand, but this wasn’t something that I chose either.” She manages to say eventually, “Me and my father, not to mention the kingdom is incredibly grateful for this union, but…” she sighs and decides that they have gotten past the point of dancing around an issue just for the sake of appearances, “a political marriage with a woman who can’t stand the sight of me, that wasn’t exactly what I had planned either.” She shakes her head when Natalie rushes to decline the accusation, “Please… Natalie. I apologize for the harsh words and I hope you know that I do understand where your daughter is coming from; I’m a complete stranger and she is expected to live with me for the rest of our days. It’s far from ideal.” Allison sighs and forces herself to look up from her lap where her hands have started fidgeting with the blue dress she is wearing. If the Queen is angry with her words she will have to deal with the consequences, but she won’t take them back. When she does meet Natalie’s eyes however she isn’t met with resentment. Rather her eyes are soft and although she doesn’t look happy there’s a small encouraging smile on her lips. She nods once with a low hum before standing up. 

“I am glad we talked Allison. I hope that my daughter will soon see how lucky she is to have you here with us.” With that she vacates the room, leaving a relieved Allison in her wake. 

 

The Queen’s visit may have left Allison slightly confused, however it is like a spell has been lifted. A spell that had turned Allison unsure of what she was and was not entitled to do in this foreign castle. The Queen’s words however had reminded her that Allison was in fact a part of this kingdom now, not to mention royalty. There is no reason why she should be afraid to explore this place as she is meant to spend all of her time here. 

As Allison makes her way towards the stables she briefly wonders if perhaps she should ask Princess Lydia whether or not it would be okay to borrow one of the horses. She eventually decides against it. Even the slightest attempt to communicate with Lydia always leaves her with a terrible aftertaste as though she has eaten something she probably shouldn’t have.   
There’s nobody inside the stables when Allison does get there. Instead she is greeted with the breathing of the horses and the familiar smell of hay. 

“Hello…” she says softly and stops in front of one of the larger ones. It’s a Pinto, white with large splashes of black covering it. It’s not long before she has led the horse out of its stall and saddled it. Throwing her leg over it’s back and getting situated in the saddle is like taking a breath of fresh air, the action is so familiar that it almost hurts when she thinks about where she truly is. She manages to push the feeling away as soon as she gets the horse to start walking, the previous sense of homesickness overtaken by curiosity and the excitement of sitting on a horse for the first time in weeks. 

The surrounding area of this castle is very different from the one she grew up in; that much is obvious from the second you take more than half a second to look around. Her father’s castle is surrounded by a vast forest, filled with woodland creatures, which makes it perfect for hunting. The Martin’s castle isn’t really surrounded by anything besides the high walls to keep people out. Allison can’t help but feel like they’re also there to keep people in. She knows it’s ridiculous as the courtyard is large and the gates are really always open, but looking at the red bricks that can be seen from all angles she feels trapped. Her heart starts beating faster as she passes the two guards standing on either side of the gate. 

“Good morning Princess.” One of them says as she rides by them, she smiles back and nods to him before turning to look ahead of her. She relaxes as she reasons that if she weren’t allowed on the horses, surely someone would have stopped her by now. 

“Alright then.” Allison asks as she pats the neck of the horse, “Where do you suppose we should go?” The mare snorts in reply. “Well I certainly don’t know do I?” unsurprisingly she is not given a reply and Allison lets out a small laugh as she realizes she was just trying to have a conversation with a horse. “It wouldn’t shock me if someone told me I was going insane at this point.” She sighs, “Honestly though, how difficult can it be to at least try to act civil towards someone who is supposed to be your wife? Ridiculous is what it is, this entire situation.” She concludes even though nobody is listening. Without even realizing it she has made a turn in on a path, separating her from the main road. Rocks and smaller trees surround the path, it’s nothing close to being the forest she’s used to but it does give the illusion that she is not so far away from home. It’s comforting, however false it may be. It doesn’t take long before the path leads her to a meadow, soft grass replacing the rocks. It’s too perfect for her to not jump at the chance of spurring the horse into a gallop. She laughs as the horse speeds up and her hair starts to come loose from the braid she had put up this morning. It’s incredible how much she’s missed the feeling of the wind on her face and in her hair, the adrenaline rush that comes with the rhythmic gallop of the horse. It’s only been a couple of weeks but it feels like forever. 

“There she is!” A man shouts suddenly. Allison nearly loses her balance at the intrusive voice that suddenly penetrates the bubble of fragile happiness she had been able to build around herself during the time she has been riding. She pulls in the reins, stopping the horse abruptly. She winces at pained neighing she lets out at the action, but there isn’t much she can do about it now so instead she looks up and prepares to flee if the owner of the voice turns out to be hostile. To say she’s shocked when it seems that Princess Lydia is the one leading the charge is an understatement. 

“Princess Lydia…” she starts but trails off ass the redheaded princess forces her horse to trot towards her. Allison’s horse is taller than Lydia’s and perhaps it wouldn’t be so intimidating if it wasn’t for the glare adorning the Princess’ face. 

“Do you realize just how long we’ve been looking for you? Why in God’s name wouldn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” she exclaims. Her posture is perfect and she still looks as elegant as anyone could ask for but her eyes are filled with anger at the inconvenience Allison has apparently cost her. “Do you think I don’t have better things to do than look for you all day?” She continues without taking a breath, not letting her wife get a word in, “I can’t believe someone of your position could be so irresponsible!” she finishes and Allison can’t do much but stare, eyes wide in shock and the sudden scolding fit for a disobedient child. “Well!?” Lydia snaps when Allison doesn’t react and suddenly any fight that Allison might have been building up for drains from her and is replaced by a lump in her throat. 

“Apologies Princess.” She says, her voice hoarse, “I won’t go riding again.” She swallows and presses her horse to trot past Lydia, avoiding looking at the former. If she had she isn’t sure what she would’ve seen but she doesn’t have the energy to care. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Lydia’s voice sounds marginally softer than it did a few seconds ago, however it’s still harsh and the words don’t quite register. Allison doesn’t try to respond, in fact she doesn’t look at the princess for the entire way back to the castle despite them riding next to each other. Allison figures nobody can blame her, in fact she should get credit for keeping her tears at bay. 

That is, at least until she’s made it to her chambers. What happens after she manages to close and lock the door behind her is nobody else’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism any and all comments are always appreciated! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a long time coming. I have the story planned out but writing it out in a way that's fun to read is difficult. 
> 
> If you want you can find me on tumblr: doodlezuniverse.tumblr.com


	3. Slowly but Surely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I figured that your friends were there during the wedding.” Lydia says taking a step forward. 
> 
> “A bold assumption to make considering you certainly haven’t talked to me about it,” Allison spits before taking a breath to calm herself, “and besides, I haven’t seen them since I left. I want them there.” She coughs as her voice cracks at the end of her argument and she looks down at the floor in between their feet. She hears Lydia sigh and the rustle of her clothes as she uncrosses her arms.

Refusing to come down to the shared meals becomes a regular thing after she does it the first time. After Lydia had yelled she hadn’t left her room and nobody came to get her. When she doesn’t come down for breakfast the day after, a plate of bread and eggs are sent up to her room.

She isn’t sure whether to be relieved or to cry. 

On one hand she had hoped that her lack of presence would cause a reaction on Princess Lydia’s side but on the other she had hardly expected it. Someone bringing her meals up to her room seems like the better option between that or being dragged down and forced to eat with someone who obviously hates her, especially after… Allison isn’t quite sure what to call it. It wasn’t a confrontation or a fight; that would have required both sides to say their piece. That would have required Allison to give back as good as she got. No if she had to put a label on the event she would call it a scolding. Something her father might at some point have had a right to give her. Her wife however? No, Allison does not believe that to be something she should have expected. 

It’s been weeks since the incident and nothing has changed. Except for the fact that she suspects she’s started quite a few rumors among the servants by refusing to eat with the Martins. The few times she has tried to start a conversation with any of them it had been cut short. They were nothing but polite of course but the nervous stuttering and fear in their eyes eventually forced her to have pity on them. She no longer asks them about their family or how their day was and as a result the loneliness begins to take it’s toll on her like never before. Her fathers letters are frequent but when she sits down to respond to them she never knows exactly what to say. Her wife hates her. She has no one to talk to. She’s lonely. Those sentiments aren’t exactly what she wants to bother her father with. She’s sure he notices that her letters become less personal and more distant but she can’t bring herself to do anything about it. She misses him terribly and wishes he would be able to come visit, so that there would be at least one nice thing to associate with this place. 

The opportunity presents itself sooner than she could imagine as she is writing a letter to him and there is a knock on the door. She waits for the usual announcement that it’s the maid coming to take her bed sheets and when nothing comes she puts down the quill and turns towards the door. 

“Who is it?” she asks tentatively as she stands up. 

“Lydia. May I come in?” Allison freezes where she stands at the voice. It takes a few seconds for her to get herself together but in her defense Princess Lydia has not once visited her chambers. To think that Allison had been worried about sharing her bed with a stranger is laughable. 

“Come in,” she says but doesn’t move, she’s in her night gown, a thin white dress with a low neckline, but she figures Lydia will hardly care about her state of dress. The door opens to reveal that it is in fact princess Lydia in all her glory standing there. She must still be wearing the gown she had put on this morning; her lips are still painted a ruby red as well despite the hour. It takes Allison a moment to realize she has been staring and she rips her gaze upwards to meet Lydia’s hazel eyes. For a moment neither of them say anything and then Lydia seems to have enough of the silence. 

“We are hosting a ball.” She says and it’s clear that here is no room for argument. Although she says we Allison is rather certain she won’t be asked to join in planning the festivities. She resists pointing that out however. 

“What is the occasion?“ She asks, choosing to remain civil. It’s not like she doesn’t want them to be on speaking terms or even friends, although she’ll admit that lately she hasn’t been working all that much on making that a reality, and by all that much she means not at all. 

“Our marriage.” Lydia replies and at that Allison raises her eyebrows slightly before schooling her facial expression back to normal. 

“I suppose I’m invited then,” Lydia rolls her eyes and doesn’t even deign her comment with an answer, so Allison decides to continue, “Our wedding was almost two months ago.”

“That is correct,” She says slowly as if speaking to a child, “The wedding was held in your country and now we are celebrating it in mine. There were many people her that were upset they couldn’t make it.” 

“Alright then,” Allison says and shrugs before turning her back on Lydia to start putting away the paper and quill. She’s far too tired to continue the letter now, she’ll finish it in the morning, and she’ll take the chance to mention the celebration to her father then as well, “When is it?”

“In three weeks time,” Lydia says and when Allison only nods without looking back at her she adds, “I’ve already sent out the invitations.” That certainly makes Allison turn around, frowning. 

“What do you mean you’ve already sent out invitations, what of my invitations?” she puts one hand on her hip and scowls at the woman standing in front of her, “You sent out invitations before even informing me that we were hosting a celebration?” As she speaks Lydia raises one eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I sent out an invitation to your father if that’s what you’re concerned about.” She says, her chin held up higher than when she first came in. 

“Oh I see, and I’m assuming you think the only acquaintance I’d want to be there is my father?” Allison snaps. She knows it’s a bad idea for her to start a fight, especially if they are soon going to be forced to make a public appearance but she can’t help herself, “What about my friends?” 

“I figured that your friends were there during the wedding.” Lydia says taking a step forward. 

“A bold assumption to make considering you certainly haven’t talked to me about it,” Allison spits before taking a breath to calm herself, “and besides, I haven’t seen them since I left. I want them there.” She coughs as her voice cracks at the end of her argument and she looks down at the floor in between their feet. She hears Lydia sigh and the rustle of her clothes as she uncrosses her arms. 

“Fine. If you’d like I will delay the ball another week to give you time to send your invitations. Let me know how many will show up.” Allison doesn’t look up again until she hears the door close She hadn’t realized how emotional she would get at the mention of missing her friends but there she is, lump in her throat and tears threatening to spill over.

She goes to bed soon afterwards; glad nobody is there to hear her and that there is no reason for her to hide her sniffles. Not for the first time however she wishes she were closer to Lydia. Comfort is something that would be more than welcome. 

-

Because of the emotional end to their conversation it takes a few days for Lydia’s words to truly sink in and register. The event that they are to host isn’t just a celebration. It is a ball. Meaning that Allison is expected to dance, meaning Allison needs to swallow her pride and let her lovely wife know that she cannot dance to save her life. She finds her in the library, seemingly looking for something specific but she looks up when Allison comes in. “I can’t dance.” The words are out before she can stop them, before her pride can resurface. 

Now Allison will admit that she wasn’t exactly expecting the most understanding and compassionate reaction to this information but the reaction she does get is rather uncalled for. 

“You can’t dance.” Lydia repeats. 

“That is what I just said.” Allison rolls her eyes as Lydia pins her with a glare, she is so done pretending that everything is fine between them. If Lydia can act as though Allison is the root cause of every single one of her problems then she can’t possibly expect Allison to stay civil through it all. Natalie’s request for her to be patient be damned. 

“You can not be serious,” Lydia mutters and turns around before Allison has the chance to reply, “Can’t dance? Someone of your standing and you can’t even dance?” The words are phrased like questions but it is obvious that Lydia expects no reply, “Is there anything do know how to do?” she says, her back still turned towards Allison and that, more than anything gets Allison’s blood boiling. 

“I know how to fish.” She says hotly making Lydia turn around. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I also know how to gut a fish,” she continues, resolving to stand her ground, “I also know how to hunt, how to fight, how to prepare any animal, how to cook, how to bake, how to dress myself,” she sneers at Lydia as she spits out the last comment, “all things I can bet that you have never done in your entire life.” As she finishes Lydia walks towards her practically fuming.

“How dare-”

“No,” Allison says as she holds up a hand and takes a few steps closer to were Lydia has stopped, “I am done with staying silent as you go on and on about how stupid I am. You don’t get to act so condescending just because I don’t know how to do something so trivial as dance. You wanted to know if there’s anything I do know how to do? Well you would already know that if you had bothered at any point in the last two months to have an actual conversation with me, isn’t that a shocker!” She scoffs before continuing, “So what if I don’t know how to dance. The only problem I’ve ever encountered because of it is that I may not be able to dance with you. Something that I quite honestly don’t feel is much of an issue at the moment.” Allison wants to kick something as she finishes and the only reaction Lydia shows that she’s heard her is one raised eyebrow and pursed lips. Meanwhile Allison can feel herself flushing in frustration. There’s a pause as Lydia’s eyes flick down for half a second before she opens her mouth to speak.

“Are you done?” she says finally and Allison wants to punch something, although surprisingly enough not Lydia. 

“Yes,” she says instead and takes a step back to turn around when Lydia reaches out and grabs her wrist. Allison’s breath hitches at the feel of Lydia’s soft hand and she has the sudden urge to pull her close. She swallows and pushes the idiotic thought down before she does something ridiculous, like act on the urge for example. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” she says, squeezing her wrist gently and when Allison looks up she finds Lydia staring intently, her eyes wide, Allison could cry when Lydia lets go of her wrist, but she holds herself back from chasing after the contact as Lydia takes a step back, “I figure you’re a rather fast learner.”

“Huh?” the sudden words make no sense and Allison blinks, unable to come up with a more eloquent answer at the top of her head. 

“There are still more than three weeks until the ball. There’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to teach you,” her eyes flick to somewhere behind Allison before she adds, “if you want of course.” 

“Yes!” it’s too eager, her response, too quick but Allison can’t bring herself to even act as though she doesn’t desperately want what’s being offered, “I-” she coughs awkwardly, “yes I want that.” Her face is heating and the only comfort is that there’s a light blush decorating Lydia’s cheeks as well. 

“Good. Lets start tomorrow?” she waits for Allison’s responding nod before walking past, leaving Allison alone in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was harder than I thought it would be! I hope you didn't find the progression of their relationship too unnatural. A lot of it is Allison being incredibly touch-starved, unsurprisingly. As always any comments or critique is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
